brettblakleysstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkness, Behind the Mask
Darkness, Behind the Mask is a story that was going to be put along with the others (Such as the Brett Blakley stories). But it was replaced with Brett Blakley's Stories The New Adventures. It tells of Darkness's past and his later years. 'Childhood' The earliest record of Darkness's childhood goes back to when he was in about 3rd grade. His real name is unknown but it could be Derek. He was just an average student who was pretty serious most of the time. He eventually joined THEM for an unknown reason He was often picked on by his team. His master was also unknown. He was given his first mission to help in an attack to capture an S.S.C base for themselves. He was just a simple soldier. He was eventually shot in his arm with a BB-Gun and he was taken to the safe zone. He then found a hidden room that would allow him to sneak around to the other side of the building and corner the S.S.C. While in the room, Darkness found an old grey hood. He kept it for himself and was able to corner the S.S.C. He was declared a hero and rose in rank to General. 'Protecting Fort Death Pit' As he gained popularity he was given the great honer to work at the Death Pit. The Death was a large THEM fortress that was shaped like a very large N. He got word that an S.S.C member named Eric had been attacking multiple forts and taken them all over. Without any proof, Darkness suspected that they were next. He told all of his men to hide in the ceiling and wait. Eric and his small group actually did come and Darkness's men were able to pick them off one by one without being seen. When Eric was the only one left, he was confronted by Darkness and they started to fight. Darkness was able to win the fight and protect the fort. Eric was captured (but he later escaped) Darkness was then raised in rank to Commander. 'Master plan' It is unknown when or where. But Darkness eventually got the idea to learn all the fighting syles from every club he knew of. By doing this he could become the strongest soldier ever. He had heard rumors that he might be elected as the new leader of THEM after Talon was defeated. He didn't want this to happen or he would never learn all of the information he wanted. So he decided to fake his own death. He did this by pretending to fall off of a very high point. After THEM suspected that he was dead, they forgot all about him. He later went rouge and was able to learn fighting moves from Attackers (who were another dangerous club). While he had gone rouge he got a small scar above his right eye. 'The S.S.C' Darkness eventually joined the S.S.C and learned that all the information he needed was in a book called the BLB. His master's name was Larson. Larson taught him alot and they seemed to become good friends. While he was in the S.S.C he went by the name of Derek. This could be his real name or a fake one. He also got an apprentice named Henry and they seemed to be good friends as well. Derek eventually gained acess to the BLB and he tried to steal it. However he was caught by Larson who brought an entire army of troopers to stop him. Derek fought back with great force and was able to handle getting shot multiple times with a BB-Gun, hit by multiple things, and nearly suffocating. He eventually took down the entire army except for Larson. They fought and it was revealed that they were evenly matched. Larson gave Derek to big scars on his face during the fight. As Derek was about to gain the upper hand, he was attacked by Henry and they began to fight while Larson recovered. Derek won the fight when he was able to stab Henry in the face with a pointed stick. As Derek walked to his secret underground hideout, he was attacked by Larson again. Derek is eventually taken down and provokes Larson to kill him. Larson refuses and begins to leave with the BLB. Derek tries one more time to attack but Larson turns around and kicks him into a support beam that held up the ceiling. The entire roof comes down and Derek is thought to be killed. 'Bounty Hunter?' During later years, many S.S.C members were attacked one by one by a bounty hunter. It is unknown if it was Derek but it is very possipal. It is suspected that during this time, Derek learned more about fighting from bullies. 'Evil Leader' Derek made his first real appearance again when he began to train an apprentice. The apprentice's names is unknown but he was very strong. Derek now went by the name of Darkness an he wore the same grey hood he found when he was in THEM. His apprentice later tried to betray him but Darkness beat him up badly. For a long time after this he disappeared. 'The Brett Blakley Stories' Darkness came back (now wearing a black hood and a ski mask) and tried to make Brett Blakley his new apprentice. Brett gave in and carried out all of Darkness's orders. When Darkness later learned that Brett had turned back to the good side again, he came to defeat him. Darkness fought with Tim Allender and George and easily defeated them. He then fought with Brett and he injured him badly. Brett defeated Darkness by pushing him into a frozen lake. Darkness was thought to have been killed, but he actually survived the freezing water thanks to his warm cloathing. 'Last Mission' Darkness tried out a mission that he had been waiting years for. He wanted to get revenge on Larson for all he had done. When the two of them met, Larson tried to get Darkness to come back to the S.S.C. Darkness refused saying that his only desire was more power. They had an intense fight and they both injured eachother. Henry then began to help in the fight and they began to overpower Darkness. Darkness showed no sighn of pain so Larson and Henry fought harder and harder. When Darkness finally did show pain Larson and Henry realized that they hurt him to much and that he was going to die. Darkness starting talking in a language that they couldn't understand. When he finished talking, he fell into a coma and died afew minutes later. Larson and Henry buried the body but never said where. Darkness was finally dead. 'Legacy' Afew years after the death of Darkness, an S.S.C soldier stated that he knew the language Darkness was speaking before he died. The soldier later lost his memory for some reason and all hopes of figuring out what Darkness said were lost. Around 43 years after the death of Darkness, a strange being began to appear calling himself Darkness. He wore the same type of clothes Darkness did, but his voice was different. The new Darkness focused mainly on destroying old S.S.C items and defeating their leader. Once he failed to defeat the leader in a short battle, he was never seen again. There is an old S.S.C legend saying that Darkness's old fortress is haunted by his spirit and if you go in, you will be corrupted.